Aún no
by Mary Ann Walker
Summary: Y entonces lo sabes, cuando el cielo está más claro es cuando más cerca viene la tormenta, su pequeño y preciado momento de paz estaba por llegar a su fin. un pequeño One-Shot de mi pareja favorita.


Hola, nueva fanfictioner saludando.

No me considero una persona con mucho talento para estas cosas pero no me pude resistir a escribir algo sobre esta pareja que, definitivamente merecían más momentos y desarrollo de lo que se pudo ver en la serie y la película.

Bueno, Psycho Pass y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños yo los utilizo sin fines de lucro.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** contiene Spoiler de la película y un poco de Ooc.

Y entonces lo sabes, cuando el cielo está más claro es cuando más cerca viene la tormenta, su pequeño y preciado momento de paz estaba por llegar a su fin.

Un estallido irrumpió en el sepulcral silencio del lugar y movilizó a todo el mundo, Kougami salió de la habitación y Akane le siguió los pasos mientras se acomodaba la chaqueta que él le había proporcionado para ocultar su uniforme, los pasillos eran un desorden, la gente que se había refugiado dentro de aquellas ruinas corría desesperada por el lugar intentando mantenerse a salvo de lo que estuviera aconteciendo fuera de ahí.

\- es diferente de las acciones comunes del ejército- Kougami se abría paso entre la intranquila multitud y ella intentaba no perderlo de vista y seguir sus pasos sin ser arrastrada por el tumulto de personas desesperadas.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó esquivando a más gente.

\- no están utilizando a los drones, son un cuerpo especial de combate que recibe las instrucciones por adelantado ¡Esto no es bueno!- corrieron hacia la parte plana de las ruinas, la gente ya casi terminaba de abandonar el lugar por lo que la movilización era más fácil. Varios carros arribaron al mismo tiempo que ellos, Kougami parecía inquieto y analizaba la escena con cautela, manteniéndose alerta a cualquier movimiento, la inspectora se limitaba a mantenerse detrás de él prestando atención de igual manera.

-¡los programas se salieron de control, los hombres en el cuarto de control han sido asesinados!- gritó Sem desde uno de los autos.

La menor pudo notar como el cuerpo de Kougami se ponía rígido ante la información recibida, sabía muy bien que Kougami resentía demasiado las muertes de sus compañeros y que incluso llegaba a adjudicarse la culpa de las mismas, quería decirle algo pero realmente no tenía ni idea de cómo reconfortarlo por lo que opto por quedarse en silencio.

-¡Sem, llévatela lejos de aquí!- antes de que pudiera moverse, el pelinegro se giró hacia ella y sin despegar la vista de su compañero hablo con clara determinación. Tsunemori sintió su cuerpo temblar, se sorprendió por la petición y más aún por el hecho de que Sem asintiera y bajara del vehículo para dar indicaciones a otro conductor.

-¡Kougami-san!- exclamó. Una mezcla de enojo y miedo se generaba dentro de la inspectora, el pelinegro se giró para poder confrontarla, puso su mano en su hombro izquierdo, tratando de que aceptara y obedeciera su orden.

-tú debes escapar, nosotros los detendremos aquí- dijo de una manera tan inquietantemente serena que logró molestarla.

-¿¡porque solo yo!?- casi le grito, tal vez su mensaje no fuera bien trasmitido, pero lo cierto era que no quería separarse de él, no otra vez, no quería estar a salvo sabiendo que él estaba en constante peligro, teniendo la sensación de que probablemente sus especulaciones externadas en su última llamada se hicieran realidad y no pudieran volver a verse.

-tu puedes encontrar pruebas que demuestren los crímenes de Han con tu investigación- trataba de razonar con la menor pero ella se negaba a escuchar, la simple idea de abandonar no le era de ningún agrado, nuevamente la imagen de Yuki regresó a su mente, la imagen de Kagari y la de Masaoka le hicieron compañía, ya había abandonado a mucha gente en el pasado y se negaba a volver a hacerlo, cerró los ojos y comenzó a negar con cierta efusividad para alejar esos pensamientos -¡es nuestra oportunidad, regresa a shambhala y cumple con tu deber!- dijo endureciendo su tono de voz.

-pero- de atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos y su expresión le paralizó, él tampoco estaba bien con esa decisión, su mirada delataba que se encontraba tan o más nervioso que ella misma, a lo largo de los años él había visto morir a mucha gente y entendía que no la quisiera añadir a esa lista de personas a las que no pudo ayudar, pero estaba siendo muy egoísta, puede que mandarla a un lugar "seguro" lo tranquilizara a él, pero de ese modo sería ella quien tendría el peso sobre su consciencia al haber abandonado en un momento crítico que marcaría la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte del ex ejecutor.

-no te preocupes ¿No crees que moriré así de fácil verdad?- habló cómo si hubiera podido descifrar los pensamientos que cruzaban por la mente de su compañera, su agarre sobre su hombro se apretó un poco y Akane comprendió que el trataba de tranquilizarla.-si salgo vivo de aquí, ven a atraparme nuevamente-agregó en voz baja, Akane alzo su mirada impresionada por lo que había escuchado, pudo observar como una sonrisa confiada se formaba en el rostro de Kougami. Tras escuchar su última frase el cuerpo de la mujer tembló, cerro sus ojos una vez más y comenzó a debatirse internamente sobre aceptar o no la orden, de un instante a otro sintió que toda su determinación se desvanecía en un pestañeo.

-si- asintió lentamente y cuando abrió sus ojos volvió a enfocarlo, estaba segura de que se vería miserable justo en ese instante y lo cierto era que de esa manera era como se sentía, miserable al nuevamente ser incapaz de ayudarlo, de no poder hacer algo para evitar que se sumiera aún más en el abismo que estaba segura, terminaría consumiéndolo.

La acompaño hasta el auto e hizo que se metiera en él, el conductor no dijo nada, Kougami le entrego a ella un objeto pequeño y negro el cual sin dudarlo apretó entre sus dedos, de alguna manera los ojos marrones de ella no se podían despegar de él y de la misma forma sentía los ojos azules del ex ejecutor sobre ella en todo momento.

Tal vez ese era el destino que se les había preparado aún antes de conocerse, sus caminos estaban destinados a cruzarse y separarse en distintos puntos a lo largo de sus vidas, estuvieron, estaban y estarían juntos por siempre de esa manera, a pedazos, por momentos y entre alucinaciones, también estaban seguros de que en algún momento aquel constante cruce acabaría por llegar a su fin y tal vez ellos terminarían por tomar caminos divididos para siempre o quizás sus vidas se unirían de manera definitiva, pero no ahora, no en ese instante.

-Kougami-san-suspiró, no había despegado sus ojos en ningún momento de la ventana para no perder de vista la atlética figura del fugitivo, en momentos como ese deseaba poder ser igual de imprudente que él y arriesgarlo todo por una posibilidad, ser capaz de avanzar contra lo que fuera para defender sus creencias y convicciones.

Para Shinya la situación no pintaba muy diferente, siguió el auto con los ojos hasta que lo perdió de vista, el también anhelaba tener una oportunidad, regresar sobre sus decisiones y enmendar sus errores, hacer lo correcto en lugar de lo justo, no podía mentir diciendo que se arrepentía de haber matado a Makishima, pero quizás pudo haber encontrado un método diferente de hacerlo pagar por sus crímenes, de cualquier manera ya no había vuelta atrás, aún habían muchas cosas por hacer y muchas otras por arreglar antes de poder quedarse junto a ella.

Qué tal? Bueno? Malo? Asqueroso?

Comenten si les gustó, y si no... También!

No cuesta nada. It's totally free!


End file.
